2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Port)
The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season was extremely active, with 22 storms, though less active than the previous. There were 13 hurricanes and 7 majors, with 4 being C3's, 2 being C4's and 1 being a C5. This season included Nate, a subtropical hurricane. Lee was the most intense storm of the season, at 880 mbar, which makes it the second most intense storm on record, after Matthew 2016. ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2017 till:03/01/2017 color:C1 text:"Kappa (C1)" from:12/04/2017 till:17/04/2017 color:TS text:"Arlene (SS)" from:21/06/2017 till:26/06/2017 color:C1 text:"Bret (C1)" from:10/07/2017 till:16/07/2017 color:C3 text:"Cindy (C3)" from:29/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 color:TS text:"Don (TS)" from:05/08/2017 till:12/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Emily (C4)" from:10/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Franklin (C1)" from:12/08/2017 till:14/08/2017 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:17/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:TS text:"Gert (TS)" barset:break from:27/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Harvey (C3)" from:01/09/2017 till:02/09/2017 color:TS text:"Irma (TS)" from:06/09/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:TS text:"Jose (TS)" from:11/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C1 from:18/09/2017 till:29/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Lee (C5)" from:21/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:TD text:"Fourteen (TD)" from:25/09/2017 till:03/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Maria (C4)" from:29/09/2017 till:02/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Nate (S1)" from:03/10/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Ophelia (C2)" barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:18/09/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Katia (C1)" barset:break from:09/10/2017 till:11/10/2017 color:TS text:"Philippe (TS)" from:13/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:TS text:"Rina (TS)" from:18/10/2017 till:26/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Sean (C3)" from:24/10/2017 till:30/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Tammy (C3)" from:31/10/2017 till:02/11/2017 color:TS text:"Vince (TS)" from:08/11/2017 till:12/11/2017 color:C1 text:"Whitney (C1)" from:21/11/2017 till:26/11/2017 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:11/12/2017 till:14/12/2017 color:TD text:"Twenty-Five (SD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:28/02/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:31/03/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:30/06/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:30/11/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:January 2018 Systems Subtropical Storm Arlene Hurricane Bret Hurricane Cindy Tropical Storm Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Tropical Storm Irma Tropical Storm Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Tropical Depression Fourteen Hurricane Maria Subtropical Hurricane Nate Hurricane Ophelia Tropical Storm Philippe Tropical Storm Rina Hurricane Sean Hurricane Tammy Tropical Storm Vince Hurricane Whitney Tropical Storm Alpha Subtropical Depression Twenty-Five Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2017. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2023 season. This was the same list used in the 2011 season, with the exception of Irma, which replaced Irene. The name Whitney was used for the first time this year. Irma was previously used in 1978. Greek Names Retirement On April 11, 2018, at the 40th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Cindy, Lee, Maria, Ophelia and Tammy from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Catherine, Lachlan, Marge, Orla and Tahlia, respectively, for the 2023 season. With 5 retired names, this season ties with 2005 for the second highest amount of retired names. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons